


Totes, brah

by stardivarius



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardivarius/pseuds/stardivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Lauren's everyone's favourite Lauren. Especially Camila's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totes, brah

Lauren absent-mindedly toyed with the charm-filled bracelet on her wrist. She carefully patted her eyelid trying not to smudge her eyeliner. It’d taken an hour for Lisa to get her face done; no way would she try to explain how she ruined it in all of forty-five minutes.

 

“Tired?” A voice asked from beside her. Lauren smiled softly before allowing Camila to take her free hand and lace their fingers together. It was automatic at this point. To hold hands.

 

From the corner of her eye she could see Dinah and Normani exchanging loud remarks, and Ally hopelessly trying to shush them.

 

She shook her head and but continued to sleepily blink at her friend. At this, Camila gently nudged Lauren’s head onto her shoulder and Lauren had to force herself to keep both eyes open. From then on, it was a battle of wills to stay awake. Not that she was going to last long, what with Camila’s shoulder acting as a surprisingly comfortable pillow and the strange drop in temperature in the past ten minutes. 

 

“I’m not tired.” Lauren murmured, more to herself than to Camila. She was not tired. Not. One. Bit.

 

“Mhm.”

 

“M’not.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“I just need to rest m’ eyes.” She muttered. She blindly swatted at Camila only managing to somehow tangle a hand in the younger girl’s long, dark hair.

 

“Mhm.” Camila smiled fondly at Lauren’s sleepy-state.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Lauren found herself in a bed.

 

A rather large bed, complete with fluffy pillows and an equally soft quilt. Recalling to her last moments awake, she covered her face with her right hand and groaned softly. Did she really just–

 

“Good morning, mornin’ glory.”

 

Camila happily bounced through the door and into her room, full of her usual enthusiasm and wobbly ‘I’m-wearing-heels-again-and-I’m-not-quite-sure-how-to-walk-but-I’ll-try-anyway’ stride.

 

“How long did I sleep for?” She asked, not bothering to lift her head out of her hands or opening her eyes.

 

Camila pretended to think for a second before Lauren blindly hurled a pillow at her head. And naturally, missed.

 

“Only eighty-seven years.” She said, prompting Lauren to launch another pillow at her face. “About two hours-ish.” She said giggling, hugging the soft pillow to her chest and ungracefully plopping down on the bed.

 

“Did I miss anything important?” Lauren asked, sitting up. A short glance at Camila’s ‘performance’ clothes told her that she wasn’t asleep long; otherwise the other girl would’ve happily changed into her usual oversized sweatpants.

 

Lauren reached for her phone and soon realised that she was still wearing her charm bracelet. Then looked down at her torso; how she managed to sleep in a high-waisted skirt and a silk blouse, complete with all her jewellery and make-up still on was beyond her.

 

“I don’t think so.” Camila replied shrugging her shoulders and shot her Lauren’s favourite crooked smile. She paused for a moment before yelling, “oh wait!”

 

Lauren sat up straighter and raised an elegant eyebrow.

 

“What?”

 

“John and all that bought us some froyo! And I got to eat some ice-cream.” She replied excitedly bouncing on the bed.

 

Lauren grinned at her friend’s reaction. The management bought them froyo. Of course that was important.

 

“What flavour?”

 

“I got mango and then I had a bit of everyone else’s. Mostly Ally’s though.” Camila said fixing her skirt.

 

“Did she not like the flavour she picked again?” Lauren asked, amusement clear in her eyes.

 

“Oh she did. But she was eating three different froyo’s at the same time though.”

 

Lauren laughed. _Only Ally._

 

“Well, did you guys save me any?”

 

Camila guiltily looked away before flushing a furious shade of red.

 

“I sort of, ate everything.” She said quickly. Lauren huffed.

 

“Seriously?”

 

Camila looked deeply pained. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You owe me.”

 

The younger girl immediately brightened. “I’ll get you some on our next date!”

 

“Since when did we start dating?” Lauren sat up straighter in her bed. She noticed Camila doing the same.

 

“Since before we met. Because you’re my soul-mate. Therefore, we belong together.” Camila said with a casual shrug. Lauren tackled her onto the bed before they both dissolved into giggles again.

 

“So we’re dating?” Lauren raised an eyebrow at her friend suspiciously.

 

“Totes, brah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For Kieran. (I didn't make you squint that much for the Camren, did I?)


End file.
